Dezenove anos Depois
by Keka Snape
Summary: Após embarcar o filho na plataforma 9 3/4,novamente Draco Malfoy passa pelos Potter e pelos Weasley. Lança a Gina um olhar demorado antes de desaparatar. Ninguém, porém, poderia imaginar o que estava por trás desse olhar. Um marido, um amante, um filho...
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 – Eu ainda te amo.

Ainda na plataforma 9 ¾ após embarcar Alvo e Tiago, os três Potter e os três Weasley conversavam. Hugo e Lílian ainda conversavam avidamente sobre Hogwarts. Rony e Harry estavam em um canto e Gina e Hermione em um outro. Draco Malfoy passou novamente por eles a uma distância considerável de sua mulher. Fez um aceno brando com a cabeça, mas seu olhar ainda se demorou um pouco antes de ele finalmente desaparatar.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Hermione – Você olhou nos olhos de Draco Malfoy?

- É... Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ele era mal... Quer dizer... Ele era comensal e tudo o mais, mas mesmo assim... Tem algo nele que me intriga até hoje.

- Na verdade eu já ouvi Harry comentando que quando Snape matou Dumbledore, segundos antes quase que Dumbledore convenceu Draco a dar a ele sua varinha... Se os comensais tivessem demorado mais um minuto pra chegar...

- Eu tenho dó dele...

- Tem? Eu não tenho nenhum...

- Mamãe, mamãe – disse Lílian correndo – Vamos ao Beco Diagonal hoje?

- Podemos. Meu lindo – disse para Harry – Você a levaria? Tenho algumas coisas pra resolver ainda no Ministério.

- Bom, é minha folga hoje... – disse Harry.

- Por que não vamos todos? – sugeriu Rony.

- Acho ótimo – Hermione disse dando um beijo no marido.

- Bom, então eu vou indo – despediu-se Gina dando um beijo na filha e no marido antes de desaparatar.

Chegou ao escritório com a cabeça cheia. Os aurores não serviam mais pra grandes coisas desde que Voldemort fora eliminado. Gina estava cheia de privadas que jorravam águas dançantes e lixos que se reviravam sozinhos pra resolver. Não agüentava mais aquilo.

- Cabeça cheia traidora do sangue?

- Draco, o que é que você está fazendo aqui? As pessoas podem ver você – disse fechando a porta com um toque de varinha.

- Não se preocupe, eu aparatei pra chegar aqui. Então, decidiu alguma coisa?

- Olha, na verdade eu nem me dei ao trabalho.

- É... Como se vocês dois tivessem sido feitos um para o outro mesmo...

- Harry me ama. Sempre me amou.

- Nem sempre.

- É, tem razão... Quando ele tinha 12 anos e eu 11 ele não me amava mesmo. Eu não sei por que você está com essa idéia fixa de um mês pra cá.

- Porque... Gina, você tem que contar a ele sobre Tiago... Tem que contar a ele que...

- Fica quieto Draco. Eu já falei pra você esquecer essa história. Foi há muito tempo.

- Mas eu não consigo – disse ele segurando Gina pelos cabelos, puxando-a para si – Gina eu...

- Malfoy, me solta.

- Eu não sei por que você reluta tanto, eu vejo nos seus olhos... Eu sinto.

- Draco...

- Gina, por que você finge que tem um casamento perfeito, porque você finge que não me ama?

- Porque eu tenho um casamento perfeito e eu não te amo. Meu marido é um homem correto, um homem que me ama, que me respeita...

- Ao contrário de você...

- Draco, saia... Vá embora.

- É isso que você quer? – disse ele se aproximando da ruiva.

- Eu... Eu...

Foi um beijo desesperado, apaixonado. Um beijo que retomava anos sem um único toque, um único suspiro.

- Draco, saia – disse Gina afastando-se dele muito irritada.

- Eu sabia que você ainda me amava depois de todos esses anos – ele disse desaparatando.

- É, mas eu não sabia – disse Gina para si mesma desmontando na cadeira.

Gina foi para casa naquela noite e não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa a não ser em Draco. Harry nunca a beijara daquele jeito. Nem no dia que ele disse que a amava em Hogwarts, no dia seguinte da morte de Voldemort.

- Muito trabalho no Ministério querida? – disse Harry sentando-se na cama, onde Gina já estava assentada há mais de meia hora com as cobertas sobre as pernas – Amor? Gina? Gina?

- Ah, Harry, desculpe... Que foi que disse?

- Deixa pra lá – ele disse se aproximando da mulher.

- Ah não Harry, hoje não...

- Como assim hoje não? Tirando seus resguardos não deixamos de transar nenhum único dia...

- Deixamos, quando você estava na França...

- É, ta... Naqueles 15 dias...O que está havendo? Durante 15 anos de casados...

- E 19 anos juntos... 19 anos...

- E eu te amo como nunca...

- Às vezes me pergunto se mereço isso tudo... – Gina se sentia impura, não podia sequer beijar Harry naquela noite, muito menos poderia transar com ele sem se odiar por tê-lo traído.

- Merece muito mais querida... Olha, eu também estou exagerando... Sou um tarado mesmo... Você provavelmente teve um dia cheio e quer descansar agora... Boa noite querida... Eu te amo – ele disse apagando seu abajur com um toque de varinha.

- Boa noite – disse Gina deixando escorrer uma lágrima.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 – Tiago Potter.

Tiago era ruivo como a mãe. Tinha o rosto um pouco comprido e os olhos azuis. Era muito bonito, mas não se parecia nada com o pai. Era um menino sagaz, e fazia de tudo para ser e mostrar que era melhor que os outros. Harry nunca entendera como ele ficara daquele jeito.

- Influências em Hogwarts... Influências da Sonserina – repetia Rony para Harry.

- Ah Rony, não sei... Ele é meu primogênito e não se parece comigo em nada.

- Mas é parecido com a minha irmã... E tem um pouco da sua personalidade... É corajoso, romântico...

- É, eu sei... Mas tem uma arrogância que chega a me lembrar Malfoy nos tempos de escola. Alvo é que é um mini Harry...

- É, aquele garoto é igual a você em tudo. Ei... Ta tudo bem? Você não me parece bem Harry.

- Você não vai querer saber, acredite.

- Que isso... Pô, você é ou não é meu amigo?

- Gina não quis ir pra cama comigo ontem pela primeira vez em 19 anos.

- É, você tem razão. Eu não queria mesmo saber.

- Eu avisei – disse Harry com um sorriso.

Enquanto isso em Hogwarts Tiago irritava alguns alunos do primeiro ano no corredor.

- Você é mesmo uma esquisita... Como a sua mãe – dizia para Sarah Lovegood.

- Eu não me preocupo, porque os monstros caparós ainda vão aparecer pra você.

- Ei, você aí? – disse Tiago para um menino louro – Isso são fejõezinhos? Passa pra cá.

Ninguém se atrevia a desobedecê-lo. Ele era arrogante, metido, esperto. As pessoas tinham medo dele. Exceto uma.

- Tiago, dá pra vir aqui um minuto? – disse uma bela menina loura de cabelos longos cacheados na ponta, olhos verdes, silhueta de mulher.

- Oi Serena – disse Tiago dando um beijo no rosto dela. Serena era a menina mais bonita de Hogwarts, assim como Tiago era o garoto mais bonito.

Os dois subiram, e quando ninguém estava olhando, entraram na sala precisa.

- Eu já tava louca pra te dar um beijo grifinório...

- E eu ainda estou sonserina – ele disse agarrando Serena pelos cabelos e puxando-a para si – Eu te amo Serena... Acho que nunca disse isso a você antes...

- Não, nunca disse...

Tiago, apesar de toda a arrogância, tinha muito da personalidade do pai. Era decidido, corajoso, leal a quem merecia lealdade e muito romântico.

- É, mas eu amo...

- É, bom, eu também te amo sabe... – ela disse meio relutante.

- É tão difícil assim assumir que ama um grifinório?

- Eu aprendi que o amor é uma fraqueza... Fico pensando que sou fraca.

- Eu também achava o amor uma fraqueza até conhecer você... E isso é estranho, sabe... Meu pai é um romântico incorrigível... Hoje eu acho que sou também, mas antes eu não era. Não entendo como posso ser tão diferente dos meus pais...

- E eu não entendo como você foi parar na Grifinória...

- Eu só não queria desapontar meu pai... Eu meio que... Pedi pro chapéu...

Mal sabia ele que o Chapéu Seletor pensara em selecioná-lo para a Sonserina...


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 – Como tudo começou

Draco tinha o dia de folga hoje. Estava em casa pensando... Pensando nela, a única mulher que já mexera com ele na vida.

- Querido – disse a mulher de Draco – Vou sair.

- À vontade. Quer dinheiro?

- Sempre.

E Draco deu dinheiro a ela e ela saiu sem nem se dar ao trabalho de beijá-lo. Casamento de aparências não era realmente nada fácil. Draco pensara que seria moleza pra ele, que não era capaz de amar ninguém mesmo. Não era até descobrir em Gina a mulher maravilhosa que ela era. Deitou-se no sofá lembrando-se do dia em que descobrira que estava louco por ela. Eles estavam em Hogsmeade.

_- Malfoy? – disse Gina reconhecendo o antigo colega de escola 2 anos após a morte de Voldemort._

_ - Oi Weasley, como vai?_

_ - Muito bem, mas não que você se importe._

_ - É, eu sou um insensível mesmo._

_ Gina não pôde deixar de sorrir. Um sorriso tão lindo, tão puro. Como ela podia sorrir assim pra ele depois de tudo o que ele fizera?_

_ - Escuta – Draco disse – será que você não quer... Sei lá, tomar um café?_

_ - É... Claro. Estou livre hoje mesmo..._

_ - Ótimo... Vamos?_

_ Os dois foram parar em um bar calmo, um chalezinho bem bonitinho até._

_ - E aí? Ainda namorando Potter?_

_ - É, ainda. E você? Como vai?_

_ - Bom, processos do Ministério e tudo o mais... Mas no final vai dar tudo certo... Sabe, eu fui extremamente forçado a fazer tudo o que eu fiz... Do contrário... Ele mataria meus pais..._

_ - Olha, eu acredito em você... Mas sabe, fico imaginando se vale mesmo à pena._

_ - Pensa se fossem os seus pais em jogo..._

_ - Harry estava em jogo..._

_ - Mas ele queria matar Potter de todo jeito... Não seria você virar comensal que o impediria não é mesmo? Além disso fiquei sabendo que ele se afastou de você depois da morte de Dumbledore por... Te amar demais..._

_ - É o que ele diz..._

_ - É... Deve ser bom ser capaz de sentir essas coisas..._

_ - Ah, mas você ainda vai ser..._

_ - Ah, duvido muito... Sabe, meu casamento já está arranjado e tudo o mais._

_ - Bom... Uma pena..._

_ - Você é uma pessoa bem bacana, sabia? Depois do tanto que eu já humilhei você e sua família... Você ainda está sendo legal comigo?_

_ - O Ministério está te dando outra chance... Quem sou eu para não dar? Você amadureceu pelo que eu estou percebendo..._

_ - Bom, eu passei por poucas e boas..._

_ - É eu sei... E agora? Você está morando por aqui?_

_ - Estou sim... Quer conhecer minha casa? Desculpe... Muito inconveniente._

_ - Na verdade eu adoraria._

_ Na verdade Gina sentia muita simpatia por Malfoy nesse momento. Ele estava diferente. Maduro, sincero... Até mesmo bonito... Muito bonito..._

_ - Bom, aqui estamos... É simples, mas é o que eu posso pagar agora com o dinheiro da minha família trancado em Gringotes passando por análise do Ministério..._

_ - É linda... É do jeitinho que eu gosto... Tem cara de família... Você vai trazer sua esposa pra morar aqui quando casarem?_

_ - Até lá eu espero que meu dinheiro esteja liberado pra eu me mudar pra Londres._

_ - Nossa, que espelho bonito – disse Gina arrumando os cabelos de frente para o espelho._

_ - Não se preocupe, você está linda – disse Draco ficando muito vermelho depois._

_ - Linda? Obrigada – disse Gina sorrindo. Por algum motivo não conseguia parar de sorrir._

_ Se virou e deu de cara com Draco. Ficaram assim, nariz com nariz por alguns segundos, até que Gina se desvencilhou._

_ - Bom, acho que preciso ir._

_ - Nos vemos de novo? – disse Draco quase que por impulso. Ele não queria deixá-la ir._

_ - Claro, por que não? Bom, tchauzinho – disse dando um beijo no rosto do homem e desaparatando em seguida._

_ - Tchauzinho – disse Draco pegando em seu rosto._

_ As roupas de Draco tinham ficado com o cheiro dela, um cheiro que o deixava louco. Ele mal via a hora de vê-la novamente. Ele sempre achara Gina bonita, apesar de nunca ter realmente se importado com ela, mas nesse dia ela estava especialmente maravilhosa. E era gentil com ele como ninguém nunca fora antes._

Draco acordou de seu devaneio com o retorno de sua mulher. Como ele a desprezava. Dera um filho a ele, um filho que ele amava na verdade, mas ela era insuportável.

- Bom, voltei. Vou tomar banho agora. Quer ir comigo?

- Por que não? – afinal, ele tinha suas necessidades de homem, e apesar de desprezível ela era uma mulher muito bonita.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 – Problemas conjugais.

Era noite, Gina fora para o quarto e ia se deitar quando Harry apareceu. Abraçou-a e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

- Harry, não, por favor.

- Puts Gina, que diabos está acontecendo com você?

- Harry desculpe, eu...

- Se eu não estou sendo homem pra você alguém tem que estar...

- Harry, não... Eu só estou cansada... Eu...

- Gina, me escuta... Se eu descobrir... Se eu descobrir qualquer coisinha que seja...

- Harry, não... – a esse ponto Gina já estava em prantos.

- Gina, você nunca foi uma mulher frígida, muito antes pelo contrário... Muito antes... Você já tomou a iniciativa muitas vezes... Nós já transamos nos lugares mais inusitados... Você sempre foi uma mulher inventiva na cama... E agora isso? De uma hora pra outra?

- Harry, por favor, eu te amo muito... Não faz isso comigo...

- Gina – Harry também já estava chorando – Nós nunca brigamos antes por nada... Por nada... E agora estamos brigando por causa disso... Nós somos jovens ainda, não tem nada que nos impeça de termos desejo um pelo outro, mas aparentemente eu não estou sendo bom o suficiente pra você...

- Harry não... – disse Gina abraçando Harry e chorando desesperadamente.

- Olha Gina, eu vou dormir no quarto de hóspedes hoje. Não quero mais brigar com você meu amor... Eu te amo muito, mas eu não vou agüentar se você tiver outro homem na sua vida... Eu prefiro morrer...

- Harry...

- Boa noite – ele disse saindo e deixando Gina arrasada no quarto.

Gina deixou-se cair no chão e chorou... Chorou muito. Ela era a pior mulher do mundo. Ela se deixara levar pelos encantos de Draco Malfoy no Ministério e deixara o mesmo acontecer anos antes... Ela se odiava. Ela amava Harry, amava muito, mas ela não tinha mais certeza se o amava como homem. Draco... Bom, Draco era diferente.

_Em Hogsmeade Gina e Draco se encontraram mais algumas vezes por acaso e acabaram se tornando amigos. Depois de algum tempo começaram a combinar de se encontrar. Draco gostava daquilo, ela era a única amiga que ele tinha... Claro que para ele ela era mais do que isso._

_ - Ei Draco – disse Gina beijando o rosto do amigo._

_ - Eu queria te levar num lugar hoje._

_ - Tudo bem._

_ - Segura na minha mão... Vamos aparatar lá. E feche os olhos._

_ Os dois desaparataram._

_ - Já pode abrir..._

_ - Ai Merlim... Que lugar maravilhoso... Dá pra ver Hogsmeade inteira daqui e dá pra ver mais ainda no horizonte..._

_ - Eu gosto de vir aqui pra pensar às vezes._

_ - Ah é? E em quê você pensa?_

_ - Bom... Penso nos tempos do Lorde das Trevas e em como eu sofria... Penso no meu dinheiro trancado em Gringotes... Mas na maior parte do tempo penso em você._

_ - Em mim? – disse Gina numa mistura de surpresa, alegria e ansiedade._

_ - Bom, você é a única amiga que eu já tive... A única sincera pelo menos..._

_ - Ah – disse Gina parecendo desapontada. Ela não entendia porque se sentia daquela maneira._

_ - Mas tem mais..._

_ - Tem?_

_ - Eu penso em como você é meiga, como você é linda – e ele foi se aproximando dela – em como você é sexy, em como seu sorriso me deixa bobo e em como seu cheiro me deixa louco..._

_ - Draco..._

_ - Eu penso em como você me faz sentir._

_ - E como é isso?_

_ - Eu... Eu acho que eu prefiro mostrar pra você que falar..._

_ E ele a beijou. Ela retribuíra o beijo e seu coração batia muito acelerado. Era um beijo doce e ao mesmo tempo tão selvagem... Um beijo apaixonado, desesperado... Como se Draco tivesse esperado sua vida toda por isso..._

_ - Draco – disse Gina se desvencilhando – Não devemos..._

_ - Mas queremos... Eu sei que você sente algo por mim também Gina... Não minta... Não sei se é tão forte quanto o que eu sinto, mesmo porque acho que não dá pra ser, mas sei que sente... Eu sinto que você quer também..._

_ - Mas nós não devemos._

_ - Pára de falar isso... Nós podemos ficar juntos Gina... Você pode abandonar Potter e podemos ser felizes..._

_ - Draco, nunca seríamos felizes... E além do mais, eu amo Harry._

_ - Ah, claro, ama Harry. Ama Harry e está aqui comigo nesse momento. É a mim que você ama._

_ - Malfoy, não vou negar que me deixei levar pelos seus encantos... Mas não vou permitir a mim mesma me apaixonar por você... Nunca seríamos felizes... Nunca teríamos a aprovação de ninguém... Todos nos condenariam._

_ - Mas agora é tarde Gina... Você já se apaixonou._

_ - Acho que a gente deve se afastar – disse Gina – Adeus Draco- e ela desaparatou, deixando Draco completamente desolado._

Gina acordou no dia seguinte e vira que Harry não estava na cama. Se lembrou então da briga da noite anterior e em como ele desconfiara de sua fidelidade. Com os olhos inchados de dormir chorando, desceu para tomar café.

- Bom dia – ela disse se sentando à mesa.

- Mamãe, você dormiu chorando?

- Eu... Não filha... Eu só...

- Lílian – disse Harry – Vai brincar no seu quarto filha.

- Já sei, coisas de adultos – disse subindo as escadas correndo.

- Meu amor, me perdoa – disse Harry à Gina – Eu me exaltei ontem, eu...

- Olha Harry... Talvez a gente deva se divorciar.

- O quê? – disse Harry desesperando-se – Nossa primeira crise e você quer se separar de mim? Gina, por favor, seja plausível.

- Harry... Eu não sei se eu ainda te amo como homem... Sei que te amo como amigo, mas como homem eu simplesmente...

- Gina... Meu amor, o que é isso? Gina... – disse Harry puxando a mulher da cadeira de onde estava e deixando escorrer uma lágrima – Você não me ama mais? Desde quando? Amor, não me abandona... Eu te amo...

- Eu sei Harry – disse Gina começando a chorar também.

- Nós sempre fomos invejados por termos um casamento perfeito... Temos três filhos maravilhosos... Você se lembra? Se lembra quando Tiago nasceu? Se lembra da nossa alegria? Se lembra do que eu te disse?

- Que eu te fazia o homem mais feliz do mundo. Olha Harry, você tem razão, não tem porque terminarmos toda a nossa história assim. Acho que eu estou meio exaltada mesmo.

Ela descera as escadas para tomar café decidida a contar a ele toda a verdade. Mas quando ele falou sobre Tiago ela simplesmente não teve coragem.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 – Concebendo Tiago Potter.

Gina se livrara dos olhos inchados com um toque de sua varinha e fora trabalhar. Harry já saíra há alguns minutos atrás. Ia direto para a rua resolver o problema das privadas.

- Gina...

- Draco, que susto. Pelo amor de Deus, saia da minha sala. Vai embora daqui.

- É tão perturbadora assim a minha presença?

- Draco, por favor...

- Gina, eu não agüento mais isso... Você precisa contar a Potter...

- Eu ia Draco – disse ela novamente começando a chorar – Eu ia contar a ele hoje no café... Mas ele começou a falar um monte de coisas e começou a falar que temos três filhos maravilhosos e eu não tive coragem...

- Mas vocês têm dois filhos maravilhosos Gina... Dois...

- Não Draco... Harry é pai dos meus três filhos... Foi ele quem deu amor, educação, carinho...

- Porque você não me deixou dar tudo isso ao MEU filho... Você simplesmente me afastou de Tiago... Gina... Eu amo meu filho, você pode não acreditar, mas eu daria o mundo pra ouvir ele me chamar de pai.

- Draco, isso não vai acontecer ok?

- Você nunca vai contar a Potter?

- Não sei Draco... Não sei...

_Gina nunca mais vira Draco depois daquele dia em Hogsmeade. Ouvira falar dele e lera no Profeta Diário quando ele foi absolvido pelo Ministério e conseguiu, por concurso, um cargo administrativo no conselho ministerial. Ela estava um pouco aflita de ter que trabalhar no mesmo lugar que ele, afinal, era sua formatura de auror e ela já estava empregada no Ministério. Mas depois de dois anos sem se ver com certeza ele não sentia mais nada por ela._

_ - Eu não poderia deixar de vir te dar os parabéns pelo seu novo emprego, traidora do sangue._

_ - Malfoy... Draco... Oi... – ela disse ficando um pouco vermelha._

_ - Eu sabia que você ainda não tinha me esquecido..._

_ - Não sei do que está falando._

_ - Ficou vermelha ao me ver... Como pôde se casar com um homem amando outro?_

_ - Eu amo meu marido._

_ - Tudo bem... Mas lembre-se que você vai ter que conviver comigo aqui diariamente... Até quando você vai não se... Como foi que você disse em Hogsmeade? Ah, é... Se deixar levar pelos meus encantos?_

_ - Ai, eu não sei onde eu tava com a cabeça quando tentei ser sua amiga, você é o mesmo prepotente de sempre._

_ - O.K. To saindo._

_ Quando Draco fechou a porta Gina jogou um porta-penas na porta._

_ - Idiota – ela Gritou._

_ - Ela ainda me ama – Draco disse para si mesmo do lado de fora com um sorriso nos lábios._

_ Gina chegou em casa após seu primeiro dia de trabalho e encontrou o marido de malas prontas, só esperando por ela._

_ - Vai a algum lugar meu amor?_

_ - Vou à França querida. Tava esperando você chegar pra te dar um beijo antes de sair. Parece que tem um inglês causando baderna lá... Sabe, pequenas artes das Trevas..._

_ - É... Desde Você-Sabe-Quem ninguém nunca mais teve coragem de fazer algo grande. Hoje mesmo meu dia foi super emocionante... Tive que ir à Londres trouxa resolver o caso de um banco que estava flutuando numa praça._

_ - É... Ser auror hoje em dia não tem mais tantas emoções. Bom, tenho que ir amor, senão vou me atrasar._

_ - Vai de flu?_

_ - Vou._

_ - Bom, boa viagem... Volta quando?_

_ - Em uns 15 dias._

_ - Ai meu lindo, tudo isso? Vou morrer de saudade._

_ - Eu muito mais... – ele disse beijando a esposa – Te amo – ele disse jogando flu na lareira._

_ - Também te amo._

_ No dia seguinte Gina saíra novamente para trabalhar, e, ao chegar em sua sala deu de cara com..._

_ - Malfoy – ela disse fechando a porta – O que está fazendo aqui?_

_ - Fiquei sabendo que seu marido viajou._

_ - É, e daí?_

_ - Talvez seja uma boa oportunidade para..._

_ - Para nada Malfoy. Vai embora._

_ - Você se lembra... – ele disse chegando perto dela – Em Hogsmeade, aquele lugar que eu te levei quando nos encontramos lá pela última vez... Se lembra das coisas que eu te falei – ele disse chegando mais perto dela, ficando nariz com nariz. Gina fechou os olhos, não sabia porque, simplesmente os fechara – Eu ainda sinto..._

_ - Draco – ela disse quase que num suspiro._

_ - Eu te amo Gina... Eu vou te esperar hoje, lá naquele lugar às 6 da tarde. Eu sei que você irá... Eu sei que irá..._

_ - Eu não posso... Eu..._

_ - Você quer ir Gina – ele disse dando um beijo breve nos lábios da ruiva – Eu vou te esperar – ele disse saindo da sala._

_ Gina afundou na cadeira. O que era aquilo que ele fazia com ela? Não era amor o que ela sentia. Não, ela sabia que não era, mas era algo bom, excitante. Será que era a emoção do proibido? Ela sempre gostara de coisas proibidas._

_ Às 6 e 10 da tarde Gina avistara Draco assentado em um tronco de árvore olhando para o horizonte. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Só podia estar louca. Virou para trás para desaparatar, mas pisara em uma folha seca._

_ - Eu sabia que você viria – ele disse despertando de seu devaneio com o barulho da folha._

_ - Na verdade eu estava de saída eu preciso..._

_ - Precisa o quê? – ele disse chegando bem perto dela._

_ - Preciso ir... – mas ela não conseguiu terminar sua frase. Draco a beijou e ela não resistiu a ele. O beijo dele era desesperado, apaixonado, excitante... Muito excitante._

_ Quando Gina abriu os olhos eles não estavam mais no topo do morro. Estavam na antiga casa de Draco, em Hogsmeade. Ela se sentia suja, uma traidora, mas não conseguia parar de beijar Draco. _

_Ele a deitou em sua cama. Passou as mãos por todo o corpo da ruiva, sentindo suas curvas enquanto a beijava vorazmente. Gina tirou a camisa de Draco, expondo seu peito bem definido e cheio de músculos. Ela não sabia o que aquele homem fazia com ela, mas era algo que Harry jamais conseguira. _


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6. Pressão.

Gina chegou em casa depois do trabalho e encontrou Harry lendo o Profeta Diário deitado no sofá.

- Você soube? – ele disse para a esposa – Draco Malfoy entrou com o pedido de divórcio.

- Ah é? – Gina disse parecendo desinteressada, mas seu coração batendo a mil por hora – Lendo Rita Skeeter meu amor?

- Um pouco de fofoca é bom pra relaxar.

- Cadê a Lílian?

- Com seus pais.

- Quer dizer que estamos sozinhos?

- Pois é... E tem uma banheira de hidromassagem com uma água bem quente, bastante espuma – ele foi chegando perto dela – aromas e pétalas – ele a beijou – de rosas.

- E por acaso essa banheira é pra uma ou duas pessoas?

E Harry a beijou. Aquele mesmo beijo doce de sempre, sem paixão nem desespero, típicos dos beijos de Draco. Ela não teria como escapar dessa vez. Harry era seu marido, e ela não poderia fazer isso com ele.

- Ai – disse Harry soltando Gina. Era uma Carta.

- De Hogwarts – disse Gina pegando a carta e abrindo-a – Ai meu Deus, tava demorando.

- Tiago?

- Você tem alguma dúvida?

- E o que ele fez?

- Deu algum tipo de poção para a filha de Luna, que está agora vomitando e cheia de pústulas.

- Que prazer é esse que esse garoto tem de fazer mal às pessoas? Parece Malfoy. Aliás, nem sei como é que ele pode ser meu filho.

Gina sentia que agora sim seu coração parara de vez. Esse era o momento de contar a verdade se ela quisesse, não haveria outro tão propício. Mas Harry a odiaria. Tiago a odiaria. Sua família a odiaria. Só sobraria Draco, que ainda a amava, que estava se divorciando por ela.

_Gina acordara e percebera que não estava em casa._

_ - Céus – ela disse levantando-se de súbito._

_ - Gina – disse Draco pegando em sua mão – Fique calma. Agora é tarde. Você fez o que quis fazer._

_ - Você está certo – disse Gina sentando-se na cama – Eu sou a pior mulher do mundo._

_ - Não, você é a melhor mulher do mundo – disse Draco beijando-a – Eu te amo Gina. Eu te amo... Te amo demais. Eu não sei mais viver sem ter você. Você traiu seu marido comigo, e você quis fazer isso porque você não o ama, mas tem medo de deixá-lo. Tem medo de me amar porque sabe que nada seria fácil ao meu lado. Mas eu te amaria tanto e tão intensamente que nada mais importaria._

_ - Queria viver nesse seu mundo de conto de fadas. Não é assim tão simples._

_ - É muito simples Gina. Tudo o que você tem a fazer é se separar de Potter._

_ - Eu... Eu acho melhor a gente não se ver..._

_ - Shh... – ele disse colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios da ruiva – Não diga que não devemos nos ver mais. Potter vai ficar fora duas semanas. Fique comigo essas duas semanas e decida depois._

_ - Eu não posso fazer isso Malfoy – disse Gina começando a chorar desesperada – Eu sou uma mulher suja e se eu tiver você como meu amante, ficar com você todo o tempo que meu marido estiver fora, eu jamais vou me perdoar._

_ - Gina..._

_ - Draco, você não entende... Eu prometi... Prometi que... Que se Harry sobrevivesse a Voldemort, eu ficaria com ele... Ficaria com ele pra sempre. A menos que ELE não quisesse mais._

_ - Isso é fácil. Conte a ele a verdade._

_ - Isso seria sabotar minha promessa._

_ - Você não pode deixar de viver a sua vida – ele disse em tom firme, até nervoso, segurando Gina fortemente pela cintura – você não pode abrir mão da sua felicidade por causa de uma promessa. Você não entende? Potter estava destinado a viver. Ele estava destinado a matar o Lorde das Trevas._

_ - O que você quer não é a minha felicidade Malfoy, é a sua._

_ - É a nossa. Você é a única mulher que eu já amei e eu duvido que amarei outra. Me caso em um mês, e se eu não tiver você do meu lado eu não terei porquê não me casar. Serei infeliz sem você de qualquer forma. Mas se eu tiver você ao meu lado vou poder enfrentar tudo e todos. Não me importo com nada._

_ - Draco. Eu não posso._

_ - Diga que não me ama – ele disse segurando Gina com força. Um braço em sua cintura e a outra mão entrelaçada nos cabelos da ruiva – Diga._

_ - Eu nunca disse que eu não te amava – disse Gina deixando escorrer uma lágrima – Mas só isso não basta._

_ - Você me ama – disse Draco com os olhos marejados de emoção._

_ - Eu não posso. É por isso que eu preciso ir embora._

_ - Meu amor..._

_ - Draco, não dificulte mais as coisas. Me solta, eu quero ir embora._

_ - Tudo bem – ele disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ele não se lembrava da ultima vez que chorara, e ele sabia, certamente não fora por uma mulher._

_ - Draco – ela disse olhando nos olhos dele e beijando-o em seguida – Eu te amo – e desaparatou._

_ Quinze dias se passaram. Harry estava para chegar e Gina estava completamente atordoada. Primeiro porque achava que não amava mais o marido, segundo porque estava loucamente apaixonada por Draco Malfoy, e terceiro porque não achava que poderia esquecê-lo. Gina deveria ter ficado menstruada no dia anterior e ainda não ficara. Ela sempre fora muitíssimo regular, e ela sabia que se estivesse grávida a chance de o pai ser Malfoy era enorme. E isso fazia com que ela pensasse ainda mais nele._

- Acho melhor irmos até lá – disse Gina.

- É. Esse garoto ultrapassou todos os limites.

E os dois foram até Hogwarts por meio de flu. Encontraram já o professor Flitwick, agora diretor, com Tiago em sua sala.

- Meu filho, o que foi que você fez? – disse Gina em um tom desapontado.

- Mamãe, eu não fiz nada demais...

- Olha Tiago – disse Harry – Você já me desapontou demais e à sua mãe também. Eu sinceramente não sei a quem você puxou.

- É eu também não sei – disse Tiago.

- Na verdade – disse o Prof. Flitwick – ele não faz nada sozinho. Está sempre acompanhado de Serena Yaxley e Escórpio Malfoy.

- Escórpio Malfoy? – disse Gina engasgando.

- Ele é um menino legal. Muito mais legal que Alvo, devo dizer – disse Tiago.

Gina ficara completamente atordoada com a idéia de Tiago estar convivendo com seu meio-irmão. Ela achava que poderia ser um passo mais próximo da verdade, que ela ainda hesitava em contar.

- Alvo é seu irmão Tiago – disse Harry quase num grito.

- Alvo é um menino chorão e bobo. Não tenho obrigação de agüentá-lo.

- Tem sim Tiago. – disse Gina – Ele é seu irmão.

- Mas eu sinto como se Escórpio também fosse. Ele é igual a mim mamãe... Em tudo...

Gina deixou cair uma lágrima de desespero. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Não sabia se contava ou não a verdade. Afinal, Escórpio era mesmo irmão de Tiago.

Harry a abraçara pensando que seu choro era devido ao seu desapontamento com Tiago.

- Está vendo o que você faz com a sua mãe Tiago?

- Até parece que vocês eram grandes obedecedores de regras...

- Mas nós não machucávamos ninguém filho. Não humilhávamos ninguém. E não criamos você assim. Não demos a você esses valores.

- Mas são os que eu tenho agora. E não estou pretendendo mudá-los. E também não estou pretendendo agüentar bebês chorões como o meu irmão.

_Mais quinze dias se passaram desde que Harry voltara. Gina acordou completamente enjoada e fora correndo para o banheiro. Com todo aquele movimento Harry também acabou acordando._

_ - Amor – ele disse batendo na porta do banheiro – está tudo bem?_

_ - Harry – disse Gina saindo do banheiro – Acho que eu estou... grávida._

_ - Grávida? Amor, não acredito – disse Harry em êxtase – isso é maravilhoso. Ah Gina,eu mal podia esperar por esse momento sabia?_

_ - É... pois é._

_ - O que há? Não está feliz?_

_ - Claro, claro que sim – disse Gina tentando disfarçar sua preocupação – É só que... estou enjoada mesmo._

_ - Claro amor. Por que não se deita e eu vou preparar uma poção pra esse seu enjôo passar?_

_ - É, eu adoraria._

_ Assim que Harry saiu do quarto Gina não conseguiu mais se conter e começou a chorar. "É, eu estou grávida – pensou – mas o pai não é o meu marido... Não acredito que eu fui capaz de fazer isso com ele"_

_ - Está chorando querida... Por que? Está tão mal assim?_

_ - É... – disse Gina mentindo – Estou._

_ - Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu vou para o Ministério e você fica até melhorar. Eu aviso lá que você não está bem, e você vai depois._

_ - Está bem amor._

_ - Não acredito – disse Harry não conseguindo deixar de sorrir – um filho..._

_ - É, um filho... – disse Gina sorrindo também. Apesar de suas preocupações ela já amava muito a criança que estava se formando dentro dela._

_ Harry se foi e Gina adormeceu. Acordou duas horas depois passando muito bem e decidiu que já era hora de ir trabalhar. Quando chegou ao Ministério, todos a cumprimentavam, dando parabéns pelo herdeiro que estava para vir._

_ "Harry já espalhou para todos – ela pensou – ele está tão feliz..." Procurou por ele, mas a informaram que ele tinha saído pra resolver alguns problemas e que provavelmente iria demorar. Foi, então, para sua sala, onde encontrou..._

_ - Malfoy – disse Gina com o coração acelerando muito._

_ Draco fechou a porta com a varinha e se aproximou de Gina._

_ - Um filho – disse Draco tocando sua barriga._

_ - É... Um filho... Meu e de Harry – disse Gina virando-se de costas._

_ - Não Gina – disse Draco acariciando os cabelos da ruiva – Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que esse filho não é meu._

_ - Esse filho não é seu Draco – disse Gina ainda de costas._

_ - Olhe nos meus olhos Gina – disse Draco virando-a para si e a segurando fortemente pela cintura, mantendo o rosto dela bem perto do seu._

_ - Draco, por favor, você não pode contar... Não pode..._

_ - Eu sabia... Sabia – disse ele sorrindo._

_ - Draco... Essa criança vai ser criada e amada por Harry. É a ele que ela vai chamar de pai. Você não pode contar..._

_ - Mas Gina... Eu amo você... E agora vamos ter um filho pra provar o nosso amor... Um filho que eu vou amar como ninguém nesse mundo..._

_ - Draco – disse ela interrompendo-o – Se você me ama como diz, entenda que é com Harry que eu vou ficar... Ele é meu marido... Eu não posso dizer a ele q esse filho não é dele... Arrasaria o coração dele Draco... E de toda a minha família..._

_ - Mas Gina..._

_ - Mas nada Draco. Chega. Saia. Harry pode chegar e ele vai vir aqui antes de qualquer coisa, e eu não quero que ele te veja aqui. Esqueça que algum dia tivemos alguma coisa e entenda de uma vez por todas que eu sou casada e estou esperando um filho do meu marido._

_ - Esse filho..._

_ - Chega Malfoy. Saia – disse Gina firmemente abrindo a porta._

_ Draco saiu sem dizer mais uma palavra._


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7 Verdades.

Gina e Harry foram para casa. Gina estava atormentada ainda com o fato de Tiago ser tão próximo de Escórpio.

- Eu quis colocar o nome do meu pai no meu primeiro filho pra ele desonrar a memória do avô... Como se fosse lixo.

- Harry, não fale assim...

- Mas é verdade Gina. Não sei o que fazer. Eu estou sem chão.

"Se está sem chão com isso, se soubesse a verdade..." – Gina pensou.

- Deve ser apenas uma fase Harry. Não podemos controlar as influências que ele sofre dos amigos. Ele passa o ano inteiro em Hogwarts...

- Às vezes passa pela minha cabeça... – Harry parou em seus devaneios.

- O quê Harry?

- ... que ele não é meu filho. Claro, é uma besteira, mas é a única explicação. É uma besteira, não é Gina? – disse Harry ao ver a cara de Gina, que estava perplexa, mas não contrariada com o que Harry havia dito.

- Claro... Cla... Claro que sim... Uma besteira.

- Gina – disse Harry começando a se irritar com o jeito que Gina estava – Gina, me diga que Tiago é meu filho – disse Harry com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, pois agora ele já descobrira a verdade.

- Harry – disse Gina começando a chorar também.

- Você me traiu Gina... Como pôde?

- Harry...

- Gina, não... Eu prefiro morrer... Quem é o pai de Tiago, Gina?

- Você é Harry – disse Gina quase gritando.

- Não... Você está mentindo pra mim... Quando eu disse que às vezes pensava que Tiago não era meu filho eu queria dizer que ele foi trocado em St Mungus, não que você me traiu... Não que ele é seu filho com outro... Com outro homem... – Harry se assentou no sofá e colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos.

- Harry... Foi você quem deu amor... Foi você quem o educou antes de Hogwarts. Você que o acalmou quando ele tinha pesadelos... É você quem ele ama e chama de pai.

- É Gina, ele é meu filho sim, e nada vai mudar isso... Mas o fato de eu não ser o pai biológico vai mudar o fato de você ser minha mulher. Gina – ele disse segurando a ruiva forte pelos braços, machucando-a de tão forte – Eu te amo... Te amo Gina, e olha o que você fez comigo. Eu sempre te tratei com nada além de amor, carinho e respeito e você... Quando Gina? Quando foi que você fez isso comigo? Quantas vezes? Com quantos... Meu Deus... ele disse aos berros.

_Nos corredores do Ministério Gina podia ver a dor plantada nos olhos de Draco, principalmente quando ele passava por ela e Harry e via a cara de alegria do antigo inimigo de escola._

_ A barriga de Gina foi crescendo e ela nunca deixava Draco se aproximar. Mas quando ela entrou em trabalho de parto, era ele a pessoa mais próxima._

_ - Ai... – disse Gina com os joelhos frouxos, se apoiando numa mesa encostada na parede bem no corredor onde trabalhava Draco Malfoy._

_ - Gina – disse Draco saindo correndo de sua sala para socorrê-la – Onde está seu... marido? E o que está fazendo aqui até agora? Já é tarde._

_ - Estamos tendo muito trabalho. Harry está fazendo a minha parte do trabalho de rua também, porque eu não posso mais. E ele ainda vai ficar fora um bom tempo._

_ - Mas você está em trabalho de parto – ele disse sentando Gina em sua cadeira e acariciando sua barriga – Nosso filho vai nascer Gina._

_ - Ah Draco... Não faça isso comigo._

_ - Eu sei que não poderei estar com você na hora Gina, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo muito, e amo essa criança... Mais do que tudo._

_ - Eu sei Draco... – ela disse olhando para ele enquanto ele se aproximava dela – Eu sei... – ela disse cedendo ao beijo que Draco lhe dava._

_ - Eu vou te levar para o hospital e contatar Potter._

_ Gina já estava na sala de parto quando Draco conseguiu finalmente falar com Harry._

_ - Como é?_

_ - Sim Potter, ela entrou em trabalho de parto no Ministério e estávamos apenas ela e eu lá... Eu a trouxe, mas ela já está na sala de parto._

_ - Obrigado Malfoy, disse Harry já aparatando do lado de Malfoy e saindo correndo para a sala de parto._

_ - Gina – disse Harry segurando a mão da ruiva._

_ - Harry, você conseguiu chegar... – disse Gina entre suspiros de cansaço._

_ - Vamos lá – disse a médica – eu já estou vendo a cabeça... Mais uma forcinha Gina... Isso, muito bem... Isso, mais um pouco... Isso mesmo..._

_ Do lado de fora, Draco ouviu o chorinho de seu filho e ouviu a médica dizer que era um menino. Sua mulher também estava grávida, já de seis meses, mas ele não achava que sentiria uma sensação como essa quando seu outro filho chegasse. Ele deixou uma lágrima escorrer._

_ - Vai se chamar Tiago... Como o avô – disse Gina._

_ Foi nesse momento que Draco decidiu ir embora._

Gina não parava de chorar e tampouco Harry. Ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que Gina o tinha traído. Tinha ido pra cama com outro homem. Ele não conseguia aceitar que seu primogênito na verdade não era seu.

- Harry, só pense que Tiago não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Claro que ele não tem nada a ver com isso Gina... Você é a única culpada.

- Eu sei que sou Harry... E não tem um dia que não me martirizo por isso... Não tem um dia que...

- Cale-se Gina. Por que? Por que você fez isso comigo? – ele disse chegando perto dela – Eu não fui bom o suficiente pra você Gina? É isso? – ele disse colocando as mãos no rosto da mulher – Eu sempre te amei tanto... Loucamente. Estamos juntos há tantos anos e o meu amor nunca diminuiu... Nem um pouquinho... E olha o que você fez comigo...

- Harry...

- Você algum dia me amou Gina?

- Harry – disse Gina chorando ainda mais – eu sempre amei você... Sempre amei.

- Ah claro – disse Harry com sarcasmo – e aí foi pra cama com outro cara. Quem é ele Gina? Quem é?

- Não importa quem ele é Harry.

- É claro que importa. Deve ser um cara muito melhor que eu...

- Harry, não fale assim...

- Foi por isso que você falou em divórcio outro dia Gina? Por causa desse cara? Por causa do pai do seu filho?

- Harry...

- Responde Gina – disse ele agarrando Gina fortemente pelos braços.

- Harry, você está me machucando.

- Estou... Mas não chega nem perto do tanto que você está me machucando – disse Harry empurrando-a ao soltá-la – Droga! – ele gritou atirando um vaso na parede – No fundo em sempre soube que ele não podia ser meu filho... Mas eu nunca imaginei... Eu conheço Gina? O pai de Tiago?

- Conhece – disse Gina ao resolver que não adiantava mais esconder nada. Era melhor que Harry soubesse tudo.

- E com quantos mais você me traiu?

- Harry...

- Quantos, Gina?

- Mais ninguém Harry.

- Quando? Quando Gina...?

- Quando você viajou pra França.

- Aparentemente 15 dias é muito tempo sem sexo pra você...

- Não Harry... As coisas não aconteceram assim...

- E como foi que aconteceram? – ele gritou – Quem é esse cara? Quem é?

- Malfoy... Draco Malfoy.

Harry sentiu seu chão sumir. "Draco Malfoy? – ele pensou". Harry ajoelhou-se no chão e perdeu a noção de quanto tempo ficou lá, sem nenhuma reação.

_- Parabéns Potter, por seu novo herdeiro – disse Malfoy ao esbarrar com Harry num elevador do Ministério._

_ - Pois é. É um meninão. Forte... Ruivo como Gina, mas tem os olhos azuis, bem parecidos com os seus olhos até._

_ - Hum..._

_ - E o seu filho? Também vai nascer logo, não é?_

_ - Vai sim. Minha mulher já está no nono mês de gestação. Já sabemos que é um menino. Vai se chamar Escórpio. Bom, esse é o meu andar, com licença._

_ "Ele tem os meus olhos – Draco pensou sorrindo"_

- Houve um dia que encontrei com Malfoy num elevador – disse Harry finalmente, depois de vários minutos em seus devaneios – Cheguei a comentar com ele que Tiago tinha os olhos dele. Coloquei o nome do meu pai em uma criança que nem é neta dele – disse Harry socando o chão.

- Harry, não me odeie – disse Gina quase implorando.

- Eu nunca vou ser capaz de odiar você. Por mais que eu queira odiar. Até porque você é mãe dos meus filhos. E eu achava que era a mulher da minha vida. Quantas vezes Gina? Você foi pra cama com ele?

- Uma.

- Uma vez foi suficiente pra você engravidar dele. Ele sabe? Sabe que Tiago é filho dele?

- Sim.

- Desde quando?

- Sempre.

- Meu Deus... Como eu pude ser tão cego? Quando a gente se divorciar você vai ficar com ele, não vai?

- Harry, por favor... As coisas não são assim...

- Como as coisas são então Gina? Me diz. Você me ama Gina? Um pouquinho que seja?

- Harry – ela disse se aproximando do marido e tocando suas bochechas levemente com as mãos – eu sempre vou amar você. Você é o pai dos meus filhos.

- Não Gina. Você sabe que não é isso que estou perguntando.

- Harry...

- Você ainda tem alguma coisa com Malfoy?

- Não... Ele... Ele vem me importunando nos últimos tempos... Querendo que eu te contasse a verdade... Ele sempre quis assumir a paternidade de Tiago. Ele sempre amou Tiago. E só não reivindicou a paternidade dele porque eu pedi.

- Ele sempre amou Tiago... E você? Ele ama você?

- Harry...

- Ele ama você Gina?

- Sim... Ele me ama... Sempre me amou...

- E você?

Gina ficou em silêncio.

- Entendi... Você o ama... E agora você vai poder ficar com ele não é mesmo?

- Harry, não tem um dia que eu não me odeie por ter feito o que fiz com você.

- Gina... Por quê? Por que você continua casada comigo se não me ama? Pra me torturar? Pior... pra _se_ torturar? Gina...

- Harry, eu vou pra casa dos meus pais está bem? Eu... Eu vou dar um tempo pra você ficar sozinho e pensar em tudo isso.

Assim que Gina saiu Harry começou a quebrar tudo o que conseguiu.

- Não – ele gritava – Malfoy... eu vou acabar com ele.

Dizendo isso Harry desaparatou.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8 – Amor de pai

- Malfoy – gritou Harry com toda a fúria que conseguiu reunir – Malfoy!

Malfoy olhou pela janela e viu Harry, vermelho de ódio e com os olhos de quem estava chorando há pouco.

"Gina contou a ele" – ele pensou e desceu para abrir a porta.

- O que te traz à minha casa Potter? Entre, por favor.

- Cretino – Harry disse pegando Draco pela gola da camisa, enconstando-o na parede e fechando a porta com a varinha – Por que Malfoy? – ele disse colocando a varinha no queixo de Draco.

- Eu sei que sempre fui um covarde Potter, mas não tenho medo de você agora. Faça o que quiser comigo. Terá valido a pena, mesmo pelos poucos momentos de alegria que ela me deu.

- Alegria? Malfoy, você não ama ninguém além de si mesmo, se é que ama a si mesmo. Você me tirou o amor de minha mulher e é pai do meu primogênito. O que mais você quer tirar de mim?

- Você acha que é tudo sobre você não é mesmo, Potter? Você acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor... O garoto que sobreviveu, o garoto que destruiu o Lorde das Trevas. E agora você está achando que eu fiz tudo isso pra te atingir? O que você está achando que a Gina é? Um objeto, que eu usei como quis e depois atirei no lixo? Eu a amo Potter, muito mais do que você pode imaginar. Amo tanto que não lutei pelo amor dela. Quando ela me pediu para me afastar eu me afastei. Quando ela pediu para eu nunca contar que Tiago é meu filho eu assenti, ainda que tudo isso me matasse por dentro. Tenho certeza que VOCÊ não teria feito o mesmo. Porque o amor pra você é uma coisa banal, mas para mim não. Ela é a única pessoa que eu amei na minha vida. Ela e Tiago, que eu nem conheço direito. Foi ela quem me ensinou o que é isso Potter. Você acha que foi fácil pra mim todo esse tempo?

Harry soltou Draco e virou de costas pra ele, encarando a parede, sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu sempre odiei você – disse Harry finalmente – mas tentei uma convivência saudável no Ministério. Mas vejo que eu só tenho motivos para odiá-lo.

- Você poderia me odiar muito mais, Potter, pode ter certeza. Todo esse tempo eu fiquei calado e te poupei muito sofrimento. E seria assim para sempre se Gina não tivesse contado a você.

- Não digo pelo que aconteceu. Claro, te odeio pelo que aconteceu, mas odeio muito mais pelo que está por vir.

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu nunca vou poder continuar um casamento com uma mulher que ama outro. E eu sei que quando terminar tudo ela vai ficar com você – disse Harry deixando cair uma lágrima que ele tentava segurar há alguns minutos – Mas quanto a Tiago... Eu imploro que nunca o deixe saber a verdade.

- Como é?

- Você já vai ficar com a mulher que eu amo. Por favor, não tire meu filho de mim também...

_ Era o aniversário de um ano de Tiago. Todos estavam muito felizes com a data chegando e o crescimento tão rápido e saudável do herdeiro Potter. Gina e Molly estavam muito envolvidas com os preparativos. Gina queria que tudo fosse perfeito._

_ - Não Jorge, você não pode dar essas coisas da sua loja como lembrancinhas do aniversário dele – disse Gina._

_ - E se... – começou Jorge._

_ - Nem colocar como brinquedos na festa._

_ - Mas por que?_

_ - Porque isso vai incentivar mal as crianças..._

_ - Mas..._

_ - E porque eu não quero você usando o aniversário do meu filho como propaganda para a sua loja._

_ - Poxa cara, uma pena, eu realmente achava que ela não iria se importar – disse Harry entrando na sala._

_ - Bom, nesse caso estou de saída... Beijo maninha – disse Jorge dando um beijo na bochecha de Gina e desaparatando._

_ - Que figura – disse Harry abraçando Gina pelas costas._

_ - Aquela loja mantém a infância acesa dentro dele – disse Gina rindo – E acho que o faz lembrar de Fred também... Ele sabe que o Fred gostaria de manter a loja..._

_ - Fato – disse Harry virando Gina para si – Você está cada dia mais linda._

_ - É né... Agora que eu consegui emagrecer tudo que eu tinha engordado na gravidez._

_ - Deixa de ser boba. Você entendeu o que eu estou dizendo._

_ - Claro que sim – disse Gina dando um beijo demorado no marido – bom, eu vou ao Ministério. Usei a gráfica de lá para fazer os convites. Muito mais cômodo._

_ - Com certeza. Você busca enquanto eu fico com Tiago._

_ Gina desaparatou. Chegando ao Ministério foi buscar os convites e foi verificá-los em sua sala. No topo da pilha estava um em especial: Draco Malfoy e família. Ela tinha mandado fazer, mas não tinha certeza se entregaria ou não._

_ - Me deixa adivinhar: está pensando em rasgar o convite e não me convidar para ver meu filho comemorar um ano._

_ - Malfoy – disse Gina se assustando com a voz repentina atrás de si – fale baixo – disse em um tom mais irritado – Ele não é seu filho._

_ - Gina, não me prive de vê-lo, pelo menos não no primeiro aniversário dele – ele disse entrelaçando seus dedos no cabelo dela. Gina não conseguia resistir a isso e fechou os olhos._

_Draco foi chegando perto dela, com urgência em beijá-la, senti-la perto de si. Era uma tortura para ele vê-la cedendo a ele e depois voltar correndo para Harry. Ele foi chegando cada vez mais perto, beijou sua bochecha, deu um outro beijo mais perto de sua boca, e finalmente chegou aos lábios._

_- Não – disse Gina se desvencilhando antes que ele pudesse encostar seus lábios nos dela – você precisa parar com isso Malfoy. Entenda de uma vez por todas, meu lugar é ao lado de Harry, ele é meu marido e pai do meu filho. Coloque isso na sua cabeça e me deixe em paz._

_- Você ainda deixa aquela promessa idiota ficar entre nós Gina, será que você não entende que..._

_- Quem não entende é você – disse ela se exaltando e respirando fundo em seguida para se acalmar – Olha... Eu gostaria muito que você fosse ao aniversário de Tiago. Eu não tenho o direito de privar você mais do que já privo. Só... Por favor Draco, não faça nenhuma besteira._

_- Não se preocupe Gina. Eu amo você demais para contar alguma coisa para alguém. Amo você demais – disse ele olhando nos olhos dela._

_- Leve Escórpio também – disse Gina fingindo que não escutara a ultima parte. Tenho certeza que ele vai se divertir muito._

_No dia do aniversário Draco foi com o filho, e por mais que amasse Escórpio e adorasse brincar com ele, não podia deixar de ver Tiago nos braços de Potter e imaginá-lo em seus próprios braços. Não podia deixar de desejar que fosse ele a segurar Tiago quando todos estavam cantando parabéns. Não podia deixar de querer com todas as suas forças que fosse para ele que as pessoas falassem como o filho estava lindo e parecido com Gina. E todos ainda diriam que parecia com Gina exceto pelos olhos, que eram dele. No meio do parabéns Draco foi embora amargurado, e viu que Gina olhava para ele com ar de tristeza._

Draco entendia o que era o amor de um pai, e afundando em uma poltrona, consentiu ao pedido de Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9. Exigência

- Filha – disse Molly – tudo bem? O que aconteceu? Você está com uma cara...

- Harry e eu vamos nos separar.

- O quê? – disse Molly quase gritando – Por quê?

- Mãe, eu vou contar tudo pra você, porque você é minha mãe e ninguém melhor que você pra eu desabafar tudo. Mas, por favor, não conte pra ninguém, porque eu ainda não sei como as coisas vão ficar a respeito de... bom, de Tiago.

- Tiago? Por que a preocupação com ele somente? E Alvo e Lílian?

- Mãe, é melhor nos sentarmos. Tem mais alguém aqui?

- Não – disse Molly sentando-se no sofá.

- Mãe – disse Gina começando a chorar – Eu sou a pior das mulheres. Eu fiz uma coisa horrível e que teve conseqüências.

- Filha... O que foi? – disse Molly abraçando a filha.

- Mãe – disse Gina – Tiago – ela disse entre soluços – não é filho do Harry...

- Como é que é? – disse Molly soltando Gina.

- Tiago... Ele é filho de outro homem. Um homem com quem eu tive um caso anos atrás.

- Gina, o que é que você está me dizendo filha?

- E agora Harry sabe de tudo e ele está acabado.

- É claro que ele está acabado... Como você pôde Gina?

- Mãe, por favor, não me torture mais. O pai biológico de Tiago é um homem que eu amo muito.

- Como assim ama muito? E Harry? Você não o ama?

- Amo Harry, amo sim. Mas não como homem entende? Eu o amo, mas não estou mais apaixonada por ele. Só que... Eu tinha prometido... que se ele sobrevivesse a Voldemort eu ficaria com ele a menos que ele não quisesse, entende?

- E isso te dava o direito de...?

- Não mãe, não me dava... Mas foi mais forte do que eu. Muito mais forte...

- E você ainda está com esse homem?

- Não... Eu o vejo sempre porque ele trabalha no Ministério, mas eu não tenho mais nada com ele.

- E ele sabe que Tiago é filho dele?

- Sabe... Sempre soube. Mas ele me ama muito e nunca contou nada a ninguém porque eu pedi.

- E... Quem é ele?

- Draco Malfoy.

_Draco chegou em casa com o filho dormindo em seus braços. Colocou-o no berço e ficou olhando Escórpio dormir._

_ - Ah meu filho – ele disse baixinho – se você soubesse como eu queria que seu irmão tivesse aqui conosco. Eu tenho certeza que você ia adorar ter um irmão. E ia adorar ter Gina como madrasta. Ela é perfeita, sabia? – ele disse passando a mão na cabeça do filho – Durma bem meu filho._

_ Enquanto isso Gina não se conformava com o sofrimento que vira nos olhos de Draco e que era culpa dela. Ela sabia que não tinha o direito de privar Draco do que privava apenas para que ninguém soubesse o quanto ela fora incorreta no passado._

_ No dia seguinte, no Ministério, Gina se aproveitou que Harry saíra e resolveu ir falar com Draco._

_ - Draco... – ela disse com uma voz triste._

_ - Gina... – ele disse se levantando da cadeira e indo até ela – É um milagre você me procurar._

_ - Eu só... Ah Draco – ela disse abraçando-o – me perdoe... Me perdoa, por favor._

_ - Meu amor... O que foi? Por que me pede perdão?_

_ - Eu sou horrível com você. Eu vi você ontem, seu olhar de tristeza para Tiago na hora em que você foi embora. Tudo isso por minha culpa._

_ - Gina... Olha, eu entendo você. Sofro, mas entendo você. Eu sei que arruinaria a sua vida se dissesse a verdade. Eu sei meu amor._

_- Ah, Draco... – ela disse apertando mais o abraço._

_ - Eu sempre fui egoísta Gina, e ainda sou, admito... Mas com você... Com você é diferente, porque eu te amo._

_ - Eu também te amo Draco – ela disse olhando nos olhos dele._

_ Draco foi se aproximando dela. Se aproximou cada vez mais até ficar com os lábios muito próximos aos dela. Quando percebeu que ela não fugiria nem o xingaria dessa vez, ele a beijou desesperadamente, como se sua vida dependesse desse beijo. E Gina retribuía o beijo com a mesma paixão, algo que ela nunca sentira por Harry. Um tipo de beijo que Harry nunca dera nela. E ela sentia uma urgência naquilo de uma forma como Harry nunca a fizera sentir._

_ - Draco não – ela disse se afastando – eu não posso... Eu não posso fazer isso._

_ - Gina – ele disse transtornado – me mata ver você cedendo a mim dessa maneira e depois voltando pra ele._

_ - Eu sei... E é por isso que eu não vou mais fazer isso Draco. De agora em diante seremos apenas colegas de trabalho e não nos veremos mais que o estritamente necessário._

_ - Não, Gina, isso não..._

_ - Vai ser melhor para nós dois. Vai nos poupar muito sofrimento._

_ Dizendo isso Gina saiu da sala de Draco e desde então eles não se tocaram mais._

- Draco Malfoy? – assustou-se Molly – O que você está me dizendo Gina?

- É isso mesmo mamãe... Tiago é filho de Draco Malfoy.

- Merlim... – disse Molly levantando-se e olhando para o horizonte por uma janela – você está me dizendo que você tem um caso com um Malfoy?

- Não mãe... Eu não tenho... Eu tive. E se você quer saber nós fomos pra cama apenas uma vez. Eu nunca mais pude fazer isso de novo tamanho o meu remorso.

- Como você pode achar que isso é um bom argumento? Uma vez já é mais do que suficiente – disse Molly gritando.

- Como eu pude constatar com louvor não é mesmo?

- Filha... Você tem convivido com Malfoy todos esse anos... Você jura que não tem estado com ele todo esse tempo?

- Mãe, depois do aniversário de um ano de Tiago eu prometi pra mim mesma que não cederia mais a ele. Nos beijamos nesse dia e depois eu disse pra ele que a partir de então seríamos apenas colegas de trabalho. E então eu o esqueci completamente, fui muito feliz no meu casamento durante todos esses anos. Mas de um mês pra cá ele vem me importunando muito, me pedindo pra contar a Harry. Ele chegou a me beijar e eu... Eu cedi a ele... De novo... É mais forte do que eu mamãe.

- Filha... eu sei o que é estar tão apaixonada assim... Mas é que... Harry é como um filho pra mim... Eu não consigo deixar de pensar nele.

- Eu sei mamãe... E acredite... Não tem um dia sequer que eu não me odeie por tê-lo feito sofrer assim...

Foi quando uma coruja entrou pela janela. A coruja de Draco, Gina reconheceu.

"Potter esteve aqui. Deixei ele dizer o que pensava, conversamos e digamos que temos uma espécie de acordo. Sinto muito por tudo o que você deve estar passando meu amor, mas acho que agora podemos realmente ser felizes juntos. Venha me ver.

Com amor,

Draco."

- Harry foi vê-lo...

- Você realmente esperava que ele não fosse?

- Gina... – disse uma voz masculina entrando na sala.

- Harry... Harry eu...

- Me deixa falar primeiro. Já estou cuidando de tudo para que você possa correr pros braços do seu amado o mais rápido possível. A papelada vai estar pronta amanhã cedo e você pode, por favor, passar na minha sala no Ministério e assinar. Mas quanto a Tiago... Ele é meu filho Gina, e eu nunca vou permitir que você conte a verdade a ele... Entendeu?

- Mas Harry... Draco...

- Malfoy já concordou com isso.

- Draco concordou? Mas ele sempre quis ouvir Tiago o chamando de pai.

- Mas acho que ele entende muito bem o que é perder um filho não é? Gina – Harry disse chegando perto dela – Ele já vai ter você – ele disse passando o dorso da mão no rosto de Gina – que é a mulher da MINHA vida. Eu não vou permitir que ele me tome meu filho também.

- Nem se ele quisesse. Tiago ama você, você é o pai dele.

- E quanto a Lílian, eu a quero morando comigo. Até o próximo ano, quando ela for pra Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap.10 Amar sem culpa

- O que? – disse Gina – de jeito nenhum. Lílian é minha filha... Ela tem q ficar com a mãe.

- Como assim SUA filha? Vai me dizer que ela é filha de outro também?

- Será que dá pra vocês dois pararem com isso? – se exaltou Molly.

- Escuta aqui Gina, eu não vou deixar você levar a minha filhinha pra morar com Malfoy. Você está me entendendo? Se você quiser brigar por isso vamos brigar.

- Não. Harry, não vai ser saudável para Lílian que a gente brigue, está bem? Ela fica com você, pelo menos até tudo se acertar. Depois eu sugiro que ela decida.

- E vamos ver com quem ela vai querer ficar. Inclusive, vou buscá-la na Mione agora. – dizendo isso desaparatou.

- Como é que a minha vida pôde desmoronar assim mãe?

- Por culpa inteiramente sua – disse Molly saindo da sala.

Gina decidiu, então, passar o resto do dia com a pessoa que ela sabia que a acolheria com o maior amor do mundo.

- Gina – disse Draco quase com desespero abraçando a ruiva quando ela entrou em sua casa – Ah, meu amor... Meu amor... Eu te amo tanto. Eu não consigo nem imaginar o que você está sentindo com tudo isso.

- Ah Draco – disse Gina deixando escorrer uma lágrima que Draco limpou com o dorso na mão – pra completar Harry quer me tomar minha filhinha.

- Amor – disse Draco apertando o abraço – eu estou aqui com você, estou aqui para o que precisar... Se você quer lutar pela guarda da sua filha eu vou estar ao seu lado.

- Como é que eu posso lutar com Harry pela guarda dela depois de tudo o que eu fiz com ele meu amor?

- Ele não vai poder usar isso como argumento no processo se ele não quiser que todos saibam.

- Mas é tão injusto, entende? Eu já o magoei de tantas maneiras... Será que é certo eu pisar nele ainda mais? E ele é um ótimo pai, ele morreria por qualquer um dos nossos filhos, e Lílian ficará ótima com ele... É só que... ela é o meu bebê... E eu a quero comigo.

- Eu entendo você. Não quero te ajudar a tomar essa decisão, porque isso cabe somente a você meu amor. Mas saiba que eu estou aqui apoiando você em tudo... Em tudo – ele disse pegando Gina nos braços e subindo as escadas com ela.

Draco a deitou em sua cama e deitou do lado dela. Gina deitou sua cabeça no peito de Draco. Ela tinha se esquecido o quanto ele era definido. Começou a acariciar seu peito, sua barriga, seus braços, excitando-o. Draco a agarrou e deitou em cima dela, beijando-a. Beijou sua boca e seu pescoço enquanto a acariciava por baixo de sua blusa. Gina sentira todos os seus problemas desaparecerem nos braços de Draco. Ela tirou a camisa dele, expondo seu peitoral definido.

- Como você consegue ser tão perfeito? – disse Gina entre beijos.

- O engraçado é que eu ia dizer a mesma coisa – ele disse beijando-a novamente.

E eles se amaram, se descobriram de uma maneira que não tinha ocorrido da outra vez. Draco não cansava de correr as mãos pelas curvas de Gina, sentindo que dessa vez ela era realmente sua e que nada mais os impediria de serem um do outro.

Gina nunca sentira nada igual. Nenhum prazer que Harry dera a ela era como aquele. Ela e Draco funcionavam de uma maneira sincrônica, como se um soubesse exatamente o que o outro queria, o que o outro gostava.

- Eu te amo tanto – disse Draco deitando-se ao lado dela e puxando-a para si.

- Eu estou me sentindo tão culpada por estar tão feliz no meio de toda essa confusão...

- Gina – ele disse olhando nos olhos dela – você me faz mais feliz do que eu jamais achei que eu seria... Mesmo sofrendo por você sempre ter voltado correndo para Potter, cada vez que você cedia a mim eu me sentia tão... Acho que ainda nem inventaram a palavra para o bem que me fazia. No fundo eu sempre soube que você também me amava, e eu sempre tive esperanças de ter você ao meu lado sem ter que nos escondermos, sem que você sentisse culpa ou a pior das mulheres, porque Gina, você é perfeita. Você foi a mulher que me ensinou o que é o amor e me fez perceber o quanto ele me faz bem. Se você deixar eu vou passar o resto da minha vida tentando fazer você sentir por mim pelo menos um décimo do amor que eu sinto por você, e eu juro Gina, que eu vou passar o resto da minha vida tentando fazer você tão feliz quanto você me faz.

- Ah, Draco – Gina disse com os olhos marejando – porque eu não tive coragem de ficar com você quando eu engravidei do nosso filho?

- Do nosso filho – ele disse sorrindo e fechando os olhos – me faz tão bem ouvir você dizer isso, mas... Eu realmente acho que esse é um segredo que deve ficar entre os que já sabem e ninguém mais.

- Você realmente está de acordo com essa história de não contar para Tiago?

- O que eu mais gostaria era ouvi-lo me chamar de pai, você sabe disso, mas eu não posso atormentar a cabeça dele dessa maneira. Ele ama Potter, Potter é o pai dele. E eu também entendo como ele está se sentindo. Tem medo de perder o filho.

- Tiago sempre foi tão diferente dele em tudo, e Harry sempre estranhou isso tanto. Ele tem medo de Tiago saber da verdade e se identificar tanto com você que vai acabar deixando de amá-lo como pai... Mas isso nunca vai acontecer. Harry é o pai que Tiago conhece e ama, apesar de todas as diferenças.

- Eu vou fazer o melhor pra me contentar o tendo como meu enteado. E eu vou amar poder conhecê-lo melhor.

- Tenho certeza que sim... Você vai ver como ele tem muito da sua personalidade – ela disse sorrindo – Ah, e você sabia que ele é muito amigo de Escórpio? Apronta muito com ele por lá.

- Meus dois filhos – ele disse – Escuta amor... Mudando um pouco de assunto... Você pretende ficar na casa da sua mãe até quando? Sabe... Eu estou sozinho nessa casa enorme, então eu pensei... Bom...

- Eu adoraria morar com você – disse Gina abraçando-o – Até porque tenho certeza que na casa da minha mãe todos vão me olhar bem torto... Só preciso pegar o resto das minhas coisas em casa... Acho que vou aproveitar agora que Harry não está lá.

- Eu vou ficar esperando você, talvez com um jantar incrível e... Um vinho...

Gina apenas beijou-o antes de desaparatar.

"Acho que isso quer dizer que ela gostou da idéia" – pensou Draco e levantou-se para fazer o jantar.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap11 Altruísmo.

- Harry, eu sinto tanto – dizia Hermione sem entender o porquê daquilo tudo – eu sempre achei que Gina amava você como ninguém.

- Eu também sempre achei... E de todas as pessoas, Draco Malfoy? Meu filho é filho dele... Não – disse Harry quebrando no chão o copo que estava em sua mão.

- Ah Harry – disse Hermione abraçando-o – Eu nunca vou conseguir entender como você se sente, mas posso imaginar e estarei aqui para o que precisar.

- Eu fico pensando... O que Rony vai dizer quando souber... Quando souber que a irmã dele... – ele não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Sentou-se no sofá com os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Papai – disse Lílian correndo quando avistou o pai na sala.

- Oi meu amor – ele disse abraçando a filha.

- Está tudo bem? Você parece... Mal...

- Lílian, tem uma coisa que você precisa saber querida... Eu e sua mãe... Nós... Vamos nos... Separar.

- Separar? Não, por quê? Papai, você não ama mais a mamãe?

- Amo – disse Harry quase que como uma defesa – Amo muito lindinha... Mas às vezes só isso não basta. Prometo que vai entender quando for adulta.

- Mas pai, isso quer dizer que até no ano que vem, quando eu for pra Hogwarts, eu vou ter que morar com um só de vocês? E quando eu for, vou ter que escolher com quem quero passar o Natal, e vocês vão ter que... Separar os irmãos nas férias e depois trocar pra gente poder ficar com vocês dois? Isso não é justo, não é justo com a gente papai...

- Filha, acredite, eu e sua mãe vamos fazer todo o possível para manter vocês bem.

- E você papai? Você está bem?

E olhando nos olhos dela Harry não pôde mais conter a lágrima que segurava há horas. Lílian, ainda em pé, abraçou o pai que ainda estava assentado no sofá e deixo-o chorar.

- É a mamãe que não ama mais você, não é mesmo?Eu sinto muito papai. Eu vou ficar com você para o que você precisar.

- E aí gente, cheguei! – disse Rony entrando na sala – Ei, o que é que ta havendo aqui?

- Rony, depois a gente conversa meu amor – disse Hermione.

- Onde está a Gina?

- Rony – disse Hermione mudando o tom para impaciência – Depois, ok?

- Ok, ok, foi mal... To subindo pra tomar banho.

- Filha, vamos pra casa querida – disse Harry – Quem sabe não jogamos alguma coisa e fazemos algo bom pra comer?

- Tudo bem. Tchau Tia Mione... Tchau Hugo – ela gritou para o amigo que ainda estava lá em cima.

Quando eles chegaram em casa pela lareira ouviram um barulho no andar de cima.

- Parece que vem do quarto – disse Lílian.

- Fique aqui lindinha – disse Harry sacando sua varinha e subindo as escadas – Expelliarmus – ele gritou ao entrar no quarto sem ao menos ver quem estava dentro. Achou estranho quando uma blusa vermelha voou.

- Acho que você não ia querer que eu levasse essa mesmo – disse Gina.

- Pouco me importa se fui eu quem te deu, leve tudo, não quero nada aqui que me lembre você.

- Não seja assim Harry, não será saudável para os nossos filhos.

- Gina – ele disse pegando-a pelos ombros – Será que você não entende? Eu te amo demais, demais... Não acho que eu vou poder esquecer você de nenhuma maneira, mas não preciso de suas coisas aqui pra me lembrar de você todo o tempo.

- Mamãe – disse Lílian entrando no quarto.

- Oi minha filha – ela disse agachando-se para abraçar a filha.

- Espero que você entenda que eu vou ficar aqui com o papai... Pelo menos por um tempo.

- Tudo bem – disse Gina olhando para baixo.

- Sei que isso magoa você, mas você também magoou o papai... Sei que não é sua culpa se você não o ama mais, mas isso não o deixa menos magoado, entende? Ele precisa de mim.

- Você é um anjo querida – disse Gina abraçando a filha e deixando uma lágrima escorrer.

- Não chora mamãe – disse Lílian enxugando a lágrima da mãe com o dorso da mão – Prometo que vou ver você sempre, peço pro papai me levar... Na casa da vovó?

- Ah... É... Na casa da vovó – disse Gina meio forçada. Lílian não percebeu, mas Harry sim.

- Lílian, vá brincar no seu quarto, querida.

- Vocês não vão brigar, né?

- Claro que não – disse Harry duramente – Você vai morar com ele não é? – disse Harry numa voz baixa para Lílian não ouvir, mas extremamente vermelho de ódio.

- Vou – disse Gina sem nenhuma reação.

- Nós nem nos divorciamos ainda Gina... O que você está querendo fazer comigo? – ele disse sentando-se na cama.

- Harry – disse Gina sentando-se ao lado dele e acariciando seus cabelos – Você tem que entender que nada disso é sobre você Harry... Ninguém está fazendo nada para te atingir. Você está sendo extremamente egoísta, será que você não vê? Eu também fui muito egoísta, muito, muito mesmo e se você quiser Harry, eu volto – ela disse lembrando-se da promessa que fizera.

- Você... volta?

- Eu não quero mais ser egoísta. Eu amo Draco, amo de verdade. Acho que você nunca vai conseguir entender isso, nem eu entendo como isso pôde acontecer... Mas se você quiser... A gente se muda, vai pra longe, qualquer coisa – ela disse somente por não conseguir mais ver Harry sofrer por ela.

- Você faria isso?

- Faria.

Harry somente a olhou nos olhos e viu sua sinceridade neles. Não conseguiu resistir e beijou-a. Beijou-a com uma urgência e uma paixão que ele nunca tinha demonstrado antes em seus beijos. Ele a deitou na cama e continuou a beijá-la com urgência. Gina começou a se sentir impura, sentindo que estava traindo Draco, uma coisa que, na verdade, não tinha lógica. Ela tentou afastar esse pensamento lembrando-se da promessa, mas não conseguiu retribuir o beijo de Harry como ela teria retribuído se fosse de Draco.

- Não sobrou nada – disse Harry parando de beijá-la – Nada, nenhum fio de amor, paixão ou desejo aí dentro.

- Você nunca tinha me beijado assim antes – ela disse mais para si mesma, pensando alto.

- É porque antes eu não sabia como é desesperador perder você...

- Harry... – Gina não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. Ela sentia que tudo o que ela tinha em mente iria magoá-lo.

- Vá logo Gina. Antes que eu te peça para ficar.

- Harry...

- Vá, Gina. Não foi você mesma quem acabou de dizer que estou sendo egoísta? Deixar você ir será o maior ato de altruísmo que já fiz na vida. Uma vez eu tive que deixar você por medo de perdê-la para a morte, e, Merlim, como eu sofri... Mas pelo menos eu sabia que você estaria a salvo. Mas agora... Sei que você estará feliz, mas me sinto... Muito pior...

- Harry, eu amo tanto você, espero que saiba...

- Não dificulte as coisas meu amor... Por favor... Você não quer que eu te peça para ficar, e eu estou lutando com todas as minhas forças para não pedir... Então vá logo.

Gina pegou suas coisas e desaparatou.


	12. Chapter 12

Cap12 Tiago Malfoy

- Gina, o que houve? – disse Draco ao vê-la aparatar na sala.

- Não é nada.

- Ele o beijou – disse Draco ao chegar perto dela e sentir o cheiro de outro homem – E você está... mexida.

- Não tenho dúvidas que é com você que eu quero ficar Draco... Mas... Ele me ama mais do que eu pensava...

- Como poderia não amar? Amor, você não tem que se sentir culpada pelo que ele sente por você. Nem por você não sentir o mesmo. Não podemos controlar essas coisas.

- Acho que você tem razão... Mas por enquanto é como me sinto.

- Eu entendo, e estou aqui pra você.

- Você cozinhou...

- Eu disse que iria esperá-la com um jantar. Mas entendo se preferir ir dormir... Se não estiver com fome.

- Prefiro sim.

Com um toque de varinha Draco limpou e guardou tudo e subiu com ela.

Os dias foram se passando. Os pergaminhos do divórcio foram assinados. A vida com Draco era fácil, mais fácil do que ela imaginava. Claro que ninguém a apoiava, mas ela sempre esquecia todos os problemas nos braços dele.

Harry estava cada vez mais infeliz, principalmente quando via Gina no Ministério. Ela sempre evitava muito contato com ele, e preferia ignorar completamente Draco quando sabia que Harry estava por perto. Mas algumas vezes Harry via os dois se beijando supostamente escondidos. Ele a via beijando Malfoy com uma paixão que ele nunca havia conseguido despertar nela.

Os meses se passaram e Gina tentava cada vez mais conseguir que sua família aceitasse Draco. Apenas Molly e Hermione sabiam da verdade sobre Tiago. Harry optou por não contar a mais ninguém, e Gina decidiu respeitar isso. Mas todos a condenavam muito por ter deixado Harry para ficar com um Malfoy. Todos achavam que o sofrimento de Harry se devia somente a isso. Gina pensava o que eles diriam se soubessem o verdadeiro motivo por trás da maior parte do sofrimento dele.

- Olha filha – disse Molly – Você pode trazê-lo para passar o Natal conosco, mas não posso obrigar seus irmãos nem seu pai e muito menos Harry a serem gentis com ele. E seus filhos? O que eles vão pensar?

- Eles não tem que pensar nada além de que os pais deles estão separados e a mãe deles está com um outro homem. E está feliz. Mamãe, Draco quer muito passar o Natal com o filho dele, mas a ex-mulher não deixa. E eu não quero ter que escolher entre passar o Natal aqui com a minha família ou com ele. Até porque, se eu não ficar com ele, ele ficará sozinho...

- Ai filha, está bem, traga-o. Mas não diga que não avisei sobre seus irmãos.

Draco aceitou com muito custo ir passar o natal com a família de Gina. Ele sabia que não seria bem aceito, e ele não queria ter que encarar Harry. Mas por outro lado ele teria a oportunidade de passar um tempo com seu filho.

- Ei, você não é o pai do Escórpio? – disse Tiago ao ver Draco entrar na sala da casa de seus avós.

- Sou sim. Você é amigo dele?

- Ah, ele é demais cara... Ele vai vir?

- Não, vai passar o Natal com a mãe dele.

- Mas calma... Por que você está aqui? Você não é amigo da família pelo que eu sei...

- Tiago, já deu meu filho, não seja indiscreto – disse Harry entrando na sala.

- Você é o novo namorado da mamãe?

- Tiago, eu não vou falar de novo – disse Harry.

Mas, pelo sorriso que Draco não conseguiu conter, Tiago entendeu que a resposta era sim.

- Legal, disse Tiago, agora o Escórpio é meio que meu irmão mesmo.

- Filho, vá brincar com seus tios e aquelas bugingangas da loja deles. – disse Gina.

- OK, to saindo.

A noite se passou tranqüila apesar da apreensão de algumas pessoas, principalmente de Harry, que tinha medo de Draco ter ido até lá para contar a verdade ao filho. Eles jantaram, comeram as deliciosas sobremesas de Molly e depois foram trocar presentes. Tiago ficou muito grato pelo presente de Draco, que tinha sido muito melhor que o do pai, o que deixou Harry ainda mais apreensivo.

O presente de Draco para Gina estava numa caixa bem pequena, e ele deixou para dar a ela quando estivessem sozinhos.

- Amor, vamos ali fora comigo um pouco, quero dar a você seu presente de Natal.

- O que é? – disse Gina abrindo o presente, e quando viu o que era não conseguiu mais falar nada.

- Você me faz mais feliz do que eu jamais achei que poderia ser Gina. Eu amo você, amo como nunca achei que poderia amar ninguém. Nada me faria mais feliz do que tê-la como minha mulher. Ah, minha Gina – ele disse fechando os olhos – Eu seria um homem completo se pudesse ter você pra sempre...

- Você já me tem pra sempre Draco... E nada vai me fazer mais feliz do que ser sua mulher... Gina Weasley Malfoy... Nunca achei que fosse ver esses sobrenomes juntos na vida.

Draco sorriu, colocou o anel em seu dedo e a beijou. Nesse beijo Gina sentiu o quanto ele realmente a amava. Não era o mesmo beijo apaixonado... Era um beijo doce, que passava muita felicidade.

De longe Harry assistiu a cena e voltou para a sala. "Eu a perdi para sempre" – pensou.

- Harry, você viu Tiago? – perguntou Molly.

- Não, ele não estava aqui?

- Estava há um minuto, e agora sumiu.

Vou lá fora procurá-lo.

Ao mesmo tempo Draco e Gina ainda conversavam lá fora.

- Sabe o que me faria ainda mais feliz? – disse Draco.

- Sei. Contar a Tiago que você é o verdadeiro pai dele.

- O quê? – gritou Tiago saindo de trás de um arbusto ao mesmo tempo em que Harry se aproximava – Mãe, o que foi que você acabou de falar?

- Obrigada Gina – disse Harry.

- Eu não podia saber que ele estava aqui... Harry...

- Pai... – disse Tiago quase que suplicando a Harry que lhe dissesse que aquilo não era verdade.

- Filho... Não dê ouvidos à isso...

- Pai, eu consigo ver nos seus olhos que é verdade... É por isso que vocês se separaram? É por isso que você ta sofrendo tanto? Eu sabia que você não poderia estar acabado desse jeito só por causa da mamãe... Eu sabia que tinha que ter mais alguma coisa – ele disse ainda gritando e atraindo a atenção de todos que estavam dentro da casa.

- Filho – disse Gina – eu suplico que fale baixo... Ninguém precisa saber disso.

- Claro, era a sua idéia desde o início não é? Que ninguém soubesse nunca?

- Tiago, não fale assim com a sua mãe – disse Draco.

- Você não é ninguém pra falar nada. Você não é nada meu... Claro, explica muita coisa sobre mim o fato de eu ser um Malfoy, e não um Potter, mas ainda assim... Pai – disse virando para Harry – meu pai é você.

- O que é que você está dizendo Tiago? – disse Rony se aproximando – Que raios você está dizendo? – disse pegando Draco pela gola da camisa.

- Rony, solte-o – disse Gina – Vamos todos pra dentro... Não tem mais jeito, então que seja tudo esclarecido de uma vez por todas. E que todos julguem apenas a mim, que sou a única culpada nessa história.

- Desculpa aí Gina, mas é preciso duas pessoas para fazer um filho – disse Rony.

- Chega Rony. Pra dentro, todo mundo – disse Molly.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap.13 A verdade nua e crua.

- Onde estão as crianças? – disse Hermione.

- Molly as levou lá pra cima e vai ficar com elas. Elas não precisam ouvir nada do que está por vir.

- Então... Estou esperando – disse Rony.

- Rony, por favor – disse Harry – Não faça isso.

- Cara, não to entendendo como você não quebrou a cara dele...

- Acredite, nunca me faltou vontade.

- Basta. Quem vai falar agora sou eu. Eu amo Draco, e não tem nada que vocês possam fazer sobre isso. Tiago é sim filho biológico dele, e sobre isso há menos ainda que vocês possam fazer. E não sei se eu conseguiria fazer tudo diferente se eu pudesse voltar atrás. Draco foi simplesmente irresistível demais para mim. E a culpa não é dele, eu tinha que ter resistido, eu era casada, feliz... E mesmo assim isso pareceu tão pouco perto do que eu sentia perto dele...

- Amor, por favor, não faça isso consigo mesma – disse Draco abraçando-a.

- Não Draco, eu preciso tirar isso de uma vez por todas das minhas costas... E cada um que pense o que quiser. Eu só não queria... Magoar meu filho...

- Ok mamãe, eu só preciso saber a verdade – disse Tiago.

- A primeira vez que eu reencontrei Draco depois de tudo foi em Hogsmeade... Tomamos um café... Nos reencontramos algumas vezes, ficamos amigos.

- Ela era a única amiga que eu tinha, era a única pessoa gentil comigo a troco de absolutamente nada. Então eu acabei me apaixonando por ela.

- E eu relutava em admitir que estava apaixonada por ele também. E então Harry viajou e... Bom, foi mais forte do que eu... Eu engravidei, e eu soube desde o início que Harry não era o pai.

- E eu implorei para que ela ficasse comigo... Mas ela não podia.

- Você o amava, estava grávida dele, qual era o objetivo em causar todo esse sofrimento minha filha? Você não podia ter simplesmente ficado com ele e poupado tudo isso? E sido feliz? – disse Arthur.

- Eu fui feliz pai... Eu afastei Draco da minha vida durante todos esses anos e fui muito feliz com Harry.

- Muito feliz me enganando todo esse tempo.

- Harry... Eu... Eu só...

- Gina, não meu amor, você não precisa falar sobre isso. Vai magoá-lo mais.

- Não dá pra me magoar mais Malfoy. Fala logo.

- Eu prometi... Prometi que se você sobrevivesse a Voldemort... Eu ficaria com você para sempre, a menos que você não quisesse mais. Eu te amava tanto, e sabia que você me amava também. Eu tinha tanto medo de perdê-lo para a morte... Tanto medo...

- Então você está descumprindo essa promessa... Eu não estou mais com você para manter algum orgulho próprio Gina, mas querer... Querer eu quero muito.

- Harry... Eu... Eu...

- Gina, não – disse Draco num tom sério – Chega Potter. Chega de ficar se fazendo de coitado. Se você pedir pra Gina voltar, você sabe que ela voltará, mas será infeliz pro resto da vida. E você vai ficar se fazendo de coitado pro resto da vida. Olha aqui, aconteceu, agora levanta a cabeça e tenta recuperar um pouco da sua dignidade. E olha aqui, você não é pai biológico do Tiago, e daí? Você é mais pai dele do que eu jamais serei. Se você soubesse a inveja que eu tenho...

- Olha pai, ele ta certo. Meu pai é você. Claro que... Bom, ele vai casar com a mamãe agora, eu vou conviver mais com ele e poxa, o Escórpio é meu irmão de verdade, e isso é demais porque ele é o máximo. Mas isso não muda nada. Na verdade isso vai melhorar muito as coisas pra mim. Eu sempre sofri por ser tão diferente de você, e agora eu sei que eu posso ser diferente, porque isso é da minha origem, da minha genética. E agora eu não preciso mais sofrer, e eu posso olhar pras tantas coisas em comum que eu tenho com você porque você me ensinou. E isso pai, o que a gente aprende na vida, os nossos valores, é muito mais importante do que as coisas que você não pode controlar.

- Você sabe que fez um bom trabalho educando os filhos quando eles deixam você pasmo falando coisas como as que você disse agora – disse Harry para Tiago – Você orgulha a memória do seu avô.

- Eu tenho orgulho de ser neto dele – disse Tiago sorrindo para Harry.

Tiago se levantou e foi até Draco. Olhou-o um pouco nos olhos, analisando-o e lhe deu um abraço. Draco não conseguiu controlar a lágrima que teimou em escorrer por seu rosto.

- Eu sei que você queria ter sido meu pai. Sei que vamos nos dar bem. E obrigado por fazer minha mãe tão feliz. Mal posso esperar para contar a Escórpio que a gente é irmão... Vai ser demais!


	14. Chapter 14

Cap.14 – A vida continua.

Passaram-se três anos. Tiago se formou em Hogwarts. Gina e Draco se casaram. Harry estava finalmente namorando outra mulher, que todos adoravam, e estava conseguindo ser um pouco mais feliz, apesar de nunca ter conseguido esquecer Gina completamente e sempre se entristecer um pouco ao ver a felicidade dela com o antigo inimigo de escola.

Era um quente e agradável domingo das férias de verão. Estavam todos reunidos na casa dos Weasley para saborear o delicioso almoço de Molly.

Draco não era ainda considerado como membro da família, mas já não era odiado, e todos tentavam uma convivência agradável como ele, o que era, na realidade, bem fácil.

- Jorge, eu já falei pra você não ficar dando essas bobagens pro Alvo, por Merlin – gritava Gina.

- Mãe – disse Tiago se aproximando com uma linda mulher loura – essa aqui é a Serena... Serena Yaxley.

- Ela é realmente tão bonita quanto você disse que era. Seja bem vinda querida.

- Oi pai – disse Escórpio que acabara de aparatar no jardim da casa dos Weasley.

- Ei meu filho – ele disse dando um tapinha brincalhão na cabeça dele – seu irmão está ali com a Serena.

- Demorou... Vou lá.

- Ai ai... – disse Gina suspirando e abraçando o marido – A cada dia que passa a minha felicidade aumenta... E o meu arrependimento por não ter ficado com você desde o início também.

- Não pensa assim meu amor. Cada dia de sofrimento que eu passei durante todos esses anos por não ter você nem Tiago valeram à pena. Eu tenho você agora, é isso que importa.

- Escuta... Eu acho que vou pra casa... Eu estou meio indisposta e também tenho umas coisas pra arrumar antes de viajarmos amanhã.

- Eu vou com você.

- Não querido, por favor. Escórpio acabou de chegar. Fique um pouco mais, depois você vai.

- Tudo bem – disse dando um beijo carinhoso na mulher.

Gina se despediu de todos e foi para casa. Draco ficou mais umas duas horas e foi também. Ele desaparatou na sala de casa e viu que estava na escuridão, exceto por uma única vela a um canto. Foi até ela e tinha um bilhete.

_"Vá até a próxima vela"_

- Ah meu amor... – ele disse sorrindo e indo até a próxima vela, onde tinha outro bilhete.

_"O que você está fazendo no escuro? Acenda as luzes..."_

- Sua boba – ele disse rindo e acendendo tudo com um toque da sua varinha.

Quando pôde enxergar, viu uma trilha de sapatinhos de bebê no chão da sala, que seguia subindo pelas escadas em direção ao quarto.

O coração de Draco se acelerou. Quando ele chegou em casa e viu aquilo achou que Gina tinha preparado uma noite surpresa de amor pra ele, mas agora ele sabia que era mais do que isso, e o sorriso no seu rosto aumentava a cada momento, junto com o medo de se decepcionar, de estar errado, de não ser nada do que ele estava pensando. Acelerou os passos e abriu a porta do quarto. Viu Gina, linda, sorrindo, vestida numa camisola longa de seda pura e segurando uma roupinha de bebê.

- Ah meu amor – disse Draco correndo para ela e abraçando-a forte e beijando-a em seguida. Ajoelhou-se e encostou o ouvido na barriga da esposa. Gina sentiu sua camisola molhar um pouco e sorriu.

- Meu amor – ela disse puxando-o para cima, para que ela pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos – Dessa vez vai ser tudo diferente.

- E eu que pensei que não dava pra ser mais feliz que isso... Eu te amo Gina. Sempre amei e sempre vou amar. E eu sempre soube que um dia nós iríamos ser felizes juntos. E mesmo morrendo por dentro quando eu via você com Potter, eu sorria por dentro só de olhar pra você. Eu... Logo eu, que nunca achei que pudesse ser capaz de amar alguém... Hoje eu acho que não exista ninguém no mundo que ama alguém como eu amo você Gina.

- Ah Draco – ela disse sorrindo e se emocionando – Eu te amo.

E Draco a beijou, pegou-a no colo e deitou-a na cama. E eles se amaram como se fosse o último dia de suas vidas, como se nunca mais fossem poder se amar daquela maneira novamente. Mas não era o último dia de suas vidas. Era apenas o primeiro dia do resto delas... Do resto de duas vidas que se completavam, e que nunca mais poderiam viver separadas.

FIM


End file.
